Hair
by JIASOE
Summary: NiouxKirihara What happens if Kirihara straightens his hair? Oneshot. Inspired by Kirihara's actor in Tenimyu, and thank you to my sister for pointing it out.


**I was watching Tenimyu the other day when I came across Kirihara's actor with straight hair. So my brain started spinning and pops out a new story. Not much planning, but yeah… I never really did plan my stories; most are on the spur of the moment written. I hope it's good! **

**Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine, I wrote this for the fun of it. **

**Oh and a little note before I start. I am not sure if Kirihara has any siblings or what but in this story he has an older sister and two parents. **

Kirihara never did really like his hair much. It was too curly and often bothered him. His mother was watching him playing with his hair for the past hour now. Dinner was over for a while now and Kirihara has just bathed. Even when it was wet, it was curly. Perhaps just a_ little, a teeny tiny _bit less curly.

Kirihara's mother frowned. "Will you quit it already?"

"What?" Kirihara said while pulling and staring on a few strands of hair.

"Playing with your hair!" Kirihara's mother frown deepened.

"But why?" Kirihara said, continuing to tug on that few strands.

"Just Argh!" she threw her hands up in frustration and stomped to her room.

"What's up with Mom?" his sister mused, sipping on her orange juice.

"Menopause?" Kirihara mumbled and immediately regretted as his sister turned her narrowed eyes at him.

"Do you even know what it means?" She said, her eyes getting smaller by the second.

"Pretty much?" Kirihara said with a shrug.

"Akaya…" His sister said in a dangerous tone, hand easily crushing her glass. Her eyes were red and a vein was popping at her forehead.

After much shouting and smacking and scolding, Kirihara stumbled back to his bedroom, thoroughly defeated.

He groaned and made a mental note, Menopause is a touchy subject for people in their twenties.

He promptly forgot about his hair and fell asleep.

Until the next day.

The sun was burning, the rays of sunlight bursting and shining brilliantly across the land. It was so hot that for a minute there, Kirihara forgot he was at the tennis court and not in a desert.

Sweat burned his eyes and blurred his vision. Liquids in general, tended to make hair longer… And that was exactly what Kirihara's sweat did.

His hair blocked his view for most of the practice which earned him a slap from Sanada.

Yukimura watched on silently at the side, having no wish to interfere yet, until things got _too_ out of hand.

Practice ended and Kirihara trudged home, clutching his swollen cheek.

"Akaya! We're going out!" His mother said, all dressed up.

"Why?" Kirihara said, with a groan. Practice was bad for his eyes particularly on this day, and he wanted rest.

"We're going to do something about that hair of yours," his sister popped out behind his mother, the former's arm resting on the latter's shoulders.

Kirihara perked up visibly and hurriedly showered, and followed his sister and mother.

Which landed him up in the…

…

_Mall. _

…

_In a salon._

Figures… Hair is done in salons… And Kirihara panicked. He remembers the day his sister went to a formal party last year…

She went to a salon and came back with her hair piled onto of her head, looking messy and strangely like spaghetti due to the shade of blonde she dyed it.

Let's just say that was not a good memory.

So, after much struggling, Kirihara's sister had no choice but to stray Akaya to his chair.

_20 minutes… _

_25 minutes…_

_40 minutes…_

_45 minutes…_

_1 hour…_

"Done!" The hairdresser cried, a woman wearing bright and loud flamboyant clothes and accessories.

Kirihara started praying and hoped that he did not turn out like a freak. "Akaya, for god's sake, open your eyes," his sister said. Kirihara could almost hear her roll her eyes.

He peeked out of one eye and gaped at his reflection.

He looked …

He looked good, not that he wasn't before. His hair was now straight, going a little past his back.

Kirihara skipped home, yes, you did read right. He _skipped _home. Just that alone explains the way he was feeling, way above all the clouds and heaven.

He went to school the next day and received a lot of stares. He could see some people were dying to ask about it, but his reputation kept them away. For once, he was glad. So life when on as usual, until he went for practice.

"_**What the hell did you do to your hair?" **_

Marui started as the black straight locks, him mouth agape, bubble gum lying forgotten on his tongue. The other members, who were either lazing around or doing stuff turned and stared.

_After a few uncomfortable minutes of staring… _

"Akaya let me tie your hair for you!" Yukimura exclaimed. "But Yuki-" Sanada started and stopped as Yukimura turned his glare to him.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, _Sanada?" _Yukimura asked, as the glare intensified.

"Not at all."

Yanagi scribbled into his notebook and cracked his eye open just a little bit…

Only to snap them open fully. "Akaya… Your hair…"

Jackal didn't mind, it was normal to do things to your hair. Until last year, he had an afro. A little twinge of pity went to his shaven off hair. Maybe he can try growing it back..?

While Jackal was lost in his thought, Yagyuu simply stared at the boy. It was ungentlemanly and unsightly to gape, so he resorted to staring. Although that may not have been the best option, it was one of the lesser obvious due to his evil glinting glasses.

Niou completely halted and stared at the boy, a mirror image of Marui. Sanada was a bit busy dealing with blushing as Yukimura's fingers coiled around his own and Yukimura's smile that means, "Go against me and I will kill you."

So practice went on rather usually, if it means most of the regulars, Yagyuu and Niou, plus Yanagi and Sanada staring at them. Yukimura was doing… _stuff… _to his hair now.

Sanada stared on with envy, wishing it was his hair which Yukimura was lacing his thin fingers through.

Niou was still much in shock, most of the tennis balls Jackal hit were hitting his head.

All in all, Rikkai regulars lost a lot of brain cells on that day.

**A month later….**

People slowly got used to Kirihara's straight hair and his fan club increase dramatically; people began to put random stuff into his lockers. He found a tube of lubricant and a few condoms in his locker once, but that was only Niou.

Niou knows everything.

Kirihara falling for him, hard and fast.

One day, after a particularly bad stalking day, Kirihara was complaining to Niou as the other boy took a swig from his bottle. "-and it is really annoying... All the stalker notes and poems plus fan girls. I should curl my hair again."

Niou spat his water out.

Kirihara rambled on, not caring about Niou and him spitting out water.

Niou held a stray lock between his fingers, "You look beautiful, _hime-san." _

As he walked away, Kirihara tried to fight down his blush.

"…Maybe I wouldn't curl it just yet."

**How was it, please review Somehow, the ending was a little abrupt… Was it? Hmmm… It went pretty well, for no concrete idea to base on… please do give suggestions. **


End file.
